1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a building panel, method of fabricating the building panel, and method of constructing a build employing the building panel. More particularly, the present invention relates to a framed building panel, method of fabricating the framed building panel, and method of constructing a build employing the building panel, wherein the framed building panel has increase structural integrity and is operable to construct a wall, roof, floor, ceiling, room, and building.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The construction industry is continuously attempting to find ways to reduce the time, cost, and labor associated with the construction of a structure, such as a building, wall, room, floor, ceiling and roof. Techniques used to reduce the time, cost, and labor associated with the construction of a structure includes prefabrication of various portions of a structure. Once the portion of the structure is fabricated, it is then transported to the construction site for placement in its intended location. One problem with such techniques is that the prefabricated portion of the structure is constructed with conventional materials using the techniques that would be used on the construction site. Another problem with these techniques is that the prefabricated portion is subject to damage during its transportation to the construction site.
These techniques typically also require that the structural integrity of the prefabricated portion of the building is derived solely from the frame of the prefabricated portion. In some instances, the structural integrity of the prefabricated portion of the building and the building itself is further derived from the specific way a prefabricated portion needs to be assembled with another portion of the building using connections, fasteners, and other coupling mechanisms specific to using the prefabricated portion.
Accordingly, there is a need for a building panel having structural integrity, a method of fabricating the building panel having structural integrity, and method of constructing a building employing the building panel. There is a need for the building panel having structural integrity and the method of fabricating the building panel having structural integrity, where the structural integrity is derived from the bonding of the foam to vertically and horizontally aligned stud members. There is a need for the vertically and horizontally aligned studs to form a frame. There is a need for the foam to define an interior side of the building panel and an exterior side of the building panel. There is a need for the building panel having structural integrity to couple to another building panel having structural integrity. There is a need for the building panel to interlock with an adjacent building panel employing an interlocking stud. There is a need for the building panel to be held in an upright position employing a track secured to a floor, such as with an anchor.